Numbah One Girl
by MeekinPink
Summary: A new girl has moved to Peach Creek and has taken all the attention away from Nazz. Nazz wanted to befriend her but after she found out Kev likes her, she wants to reclaim her title. How far will she go to keep Kevin from "leaving" her?
1. Chapter 1

**Kevin**/OC/**Nazz**

A moving truck pulled into the driveway next to Kevin's house. He was outside trying to fix his bike chain.

"Damn it! Come on you stupid chain!" Kevin said. He heard a screech. He looked over. "What the?" He looked over and saw a moving truck.

Behind it, followed a four door black Lexus. A man got out and walked up to the door and unlocked it. The three moving men began to unpack the truck. A woman got out the car and went inside. Kevin looked at the car. His eyes went wide and he dropped his wrench when he saw the girl. She had long brown hair, tan skin, and the most gorgeous body ever. She had on a purple cropped tank blue jeans, and high top sneakers. She started to walk to the door when she looked over. She saw Kevin staring at her and she smiled then went inside. Kevin watched the door and waited for her to come back out.

"Hey Kev!" Nazz yelled from her lawn.

Kevin looked over and then back to the door. He didnt see the girl. He shrugged and walked across the street to Nazz. "Hey Nazz."

"I see we have a new neighbor."

"Yeah."

"I wonder if they have a kid our age. Everything gets so boring seeing the same people all the time."

"Yeah."

Kevin could hear Nazz talking but he was thinking about the girl he just saw and her smiling at him. Kevin began to smile.

"Uh, Kev?"

"What, huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? Your smiling weird."

Kevin looked back over to the house. The girl came outside and his heart started to race. She went to the car and got out a backpack.

"Kev look! There's our new neighbor! Hey, hey!" Nazz grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him over to the girl. "Hi. I'm Nazz. Welcome to the neighborhood!"

The girl smiled again and Kevin felt his legs buckle. He caught himself before he went down. The girl removed her earbuds and put her walkman in her backpack. She held her hand out to Nazz.

"Hi. I'm Alicia."

Nazz shook her hand. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"Really?! So are we! Maybe we could be friends!"

"Maybe..."

"Alicia! Come here sweety!"

"Coming mom! Well, I have to go."

"Okay. We'll see you later!"

Alicia went inside and Nazz turned to Kevin. "She's nice."

"Yeah," Kevin smiled, "she is."

Nazz raised an eyebrow. She looked in the direction Kevin was. The moving truck left the driveway. "Kevin? Do you wanna play video games?"

"Uhm...nah. I gotta fix my bike up. I was supposed to go to the store for my mom like an hour ago. She's gonna be totally pissed."

"Do you need some help?"

"I got it."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you when you get back then."

"Yeah."

Kevin went back to his bike and worked on it about 10 minutes before he fixed it. Nazz watched him ride away into town.

"Does Kevin like the girl next door?" Nazz said to herself.

"Go go Nazz girl." she heard, looking up.

"Hey Rolf."

"Where is Kevin?"

"Oh he had to go do something for his mom."

"He said he help me shave Victor." Rolf shook his head and then looked across the street. "Oh my."

Nazz looked up and saw Alicia came back outside.

"She is hotter then Nana's breath on a cool winter's day, yes?"

"She's not that hott." Nazz said.

"I must go introduce myself to her."

"Rolf!" Nazz said, trying to call him back.

"Excuse me! Strange beautiful girl!" Rolf said.

A while later, Jimmy and Sarah came out and went up to the new girl. They didnt even speak to Nazz. Nazz got up to go inside, but not before she was knocked down.

"Oh my, oh my! Oh, Nazz! Are you alright?" she heard Double D say.

"I'm sorry Nazz." Ed said.

"Ed you really must watch your step. You couldve hurt her."

"I'm fine Double D."

"Come on Double D! We're going to be late!" Ed said running off.

"Ed, wait!"

"WATCH IT DORKS!" she heard Kevin yell.

Kevin rolled onto his lawn and went inside. He came back out and saw Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah talking to the new girl. Kevin got nervous and was about to go inside when;

"Kevin!" Jimmy yelled. "Come meet the new neighbor."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. Jimmy grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"Alicia, this is Kevin."

"Hi." Alicia said, smiling.

Kevin blushed and looked down. "H-hey."

For the rest of the day, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf and Kevin talked and played with Alicia. Nazz watched from her yard. She cant believe no one has talked to her all day. Jimmy and Sarah went inside after the street lights came on. Rolf left a while later. Kevin and Alicia were sitting on the hood of her parents car. Kevin slid off and started for his house. Alicia grabbed his arm. Nazz wondered what she said to him because Kevin looked down and rushed inside. Alicia looked over at Nazz.

"Hey Nazz!" she said waving.

Nazz turned her nose up and went inside.

xXx

Kevin laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Alicia.

"Kevin, dinner's ready!" his mom yelled.

"Coming mom!"

He went into the dining room and took a seat. His mom sat a plate in front of him.

"So, how was everyone's day?" his dad asked.

"Marsha got fired today at work." his mom said.

"It's about time, huh? What about you Kevin?"

"Nothing. I met the new neighbor's today."

"We have neighbor's?" his dad asked.

"Yeah. They just moved in today. Their daughter is ho..."

"She's what?"

"Nothing." Kevin smiled.

The family finished dinner. Kevin took a shower and then got ready for bed. He set his alarm clock.

"Man, I cant wait until tomorrow." he said smiling, looking out his window.

He noticed that he could see Alicia's house. He saw a light turn on from across his window. A shadow walked in front of the closed curtain window. He realized it was Alicia. He saw her shadow remove her top. Kevin's body grew hot. Alicia turned towards her window and Kevin ducked under his. He crawled into his bed, afraid Alicia might've saw him. He smiled, and then went to sleep thinking about Alicia.

xXx

::Uhm, I think I did pretty okay. Please review, fav, follow, whatever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kevin**/OC/**Nazz**

Kevin awoke the next morning. He was groggy so he didnt even remember why the alarm went off so early. He got up and took a shower and dressed. His mom had already gone to work and his dad was sitting on the sofa watching tv.

"Hey dad." Kevin said.

"Morning son." he said back.

Kevin poured some cereal and sat there eating it slowly. When he finished, he stepped outside and stretched. He looked over and saw a car in the driveway next door. Then everything came back._ 'Alicia lives next door. She wants to see me today.' _he thought. Kevin smiled as he washed his bowl out. He turned to go outside but his dad was standing behind him.

"Whoa! Uhh... do you need something dad?"

"I need you to go to the store."

"I went to the store yesterday! What did ya'll leave out this time?!"

"I'm talking about the office. I left my wedding ring there."

Kevin looked down. His dad is still doing it. Even after what happened last time.

"Dad, you're still doing it. We've talked about this."

"Hey, I'm the father! Just do what I say."

His dad handed him the keys and Kevin sighed. He went to go get his bike to go. Kevin put on his shoes and as he stood up he looked out the window. He saw Alicia opening her curtain. He saw her in her bra. Kevin blushed. He saw her moving her lips, and he wondered who she was talking to. Then, her dad stepped in front of the window. Kevin got nervous and grabbed his dads keys. He wheeled his bike outside and hopped on it.

"Kevin!"

He looked over and saw Nazz. "Hey Nazz."

"Whats going on?"

"I gotta go do something for my dad."

"Oh. When you get back do you wanna hang out?"

"Nah. I've already got plans."

"But Kev -"

"I'll call you."

Nazz watched Kevin ride away. Across the street, Alicia and her parents walked outside. Alicia's parents hugged her then got into their car and drove away. Alicia saw Nazz and waved. She walked over to Nazz.

"Hi. Nazz, right?"

"Yeah."

"So... what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well, sometimes we go to the park. Or we just hang here in our driveways."

"Sounds really boring."

"We're not boring!"

"No no. I didnt mean it like that. Its just-"

"You dont know us! You have no right to speak ill of us!"

"I'm not, I just-"

"Screw you!"

xxxx

Kevin looked in his dads desk drawer and didnt see the ring. He looked under papers and the desk but still didnt see it. He sat on the sofa and sighed. Kevin's stomach growled and he got up. He locked up his dad store and started across the street to Hoagie's. After ordering, Kevin sat in a booth and started to eat. He was next to the window so occasionally he looked out of it. He saw Alicia and spit out the bite of his sandwich. She looked around and then into the store. She smiled and waved to Kevin. Kevin's heart raced. He watched her come inside and walk over to his table. She sat down.

"Hi Kevin!"

"H-h-hey. Whats up?"

"I've just been walking around. This town is really small."

"Yeah, it is."

"How long have you been living here?"

"About 3 years now."

"So you haven' been here that long?"

"Nah."

"I saw an arcade a few blocks away, do you wanna go?"

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Oh." she looked down.

"But uh, if you could just wait about 30 minutes or so, I'll go with you."

"That's great Kev. Where is your business?"

"It's not too far from here."

"Okay. I'll just sit here and wait for you."

Kevin smiled. He got up but before he opened the door, he looked back at Alicia. He didn't want her to just sit there alone, she didnt know anyone. Plus, she's the only teenager in the shop. But he cant let her know what his dad is doing, its private.

_'Maybe she can keep a secret.' he thought, 'No, I can't. It's only between me and my dad. But I really dont want her to just sit here all alone.' he sighed. 'I am having trouble finding my dad's ring though. Dad's not gonna know. I just wont tell her why I'm looking for it.'_

Kevin walked back up to Alicia. "Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna, come with me?"

"Where?"

"Just...across the street."

"The Jawbreaker Factory?"

"Yeah, uhm...my dad owns it. I need to look for something there."

"Okay Kevin. I'll help you look for it."

Kevin and Alicia went across the street. Kevin unlocked the door and they went inside to the back. He closed the office door behind Alicia.

"So, what are we looking for?" she asked.

"A...a wedding ring."

Alicia frowned. "Are you married? How old are you?"

Kevin's heart dropped. The way Alicia looked at him hurt. "No. I'm not married. The ring just...it just really needs to be found."

"Okay. What does it look like?"

"It's a silver band."

Kevin and Alicia looked around the office for 45 minutes.

"Found it!" Alicia announced.

"Oh thats great!" Kevin smiled.

As Kevin reached for the ring, he felt the soft skin of Alicia's hand. He looked her in her eyes, her sparkling blue/green eyes. She grinned.

"Kevin? You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

The phone on the desk rung, making them both jump. Kevin picked it up.

"The Jawbreaker Factory. Can I help you?''

Alicia turned and looked around the office.

"Yeah, I got it. Nothing, it just took a while to find it. Of course. No dad, I-I'm on my way now."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. My dad just...we should head home now."

"I thought we were going to the arcade?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can go tomorrow."

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you have a way back? Do you need a ride?"

"I walked here."

"I could pump you on my bike. Are you okay with that?"

"A bike huh? Like, a bicycle?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Sure, that's great."

Kevin got Alicia situated on his bike and he pedaled them home. Nazz was sitting outside when they returned. She got tense and felt like she was on fire. Alicia said something to Kevin and touched his shoulder. Kevin smiled and nodded. Nazz got up and flipped over the chair she was sitting in and went inside her home.

L-L-L-L-L-L

"Do you wanna come inside Kevin?" Alicia asked.

"Is that gonna be okay with your parents?"

"Of course. They did say they want me to make friends today."

"Well uhm, let me just go take this to my dad. I'll be right over."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Alicia went inside, Kevin shouted in joy and jumped in the air.

"Kevin!"

He turned around.

"Did you get the ring?"

"Yeah dad. It's right here." Kevin reached in his pocket and handed his dad the ring. "Hey dad, is it okay if I go over to-"

"Yeah yeah. Have fun." Kevin's dad put on the ring and went inside.

Kevin walked to Alicia's door, she left it open for him. He went inside and she was sitting on the sofa looking at the tv.

"Come on in Kevin. I was just about to start the movie."

"Sure, what are we watching?"

"It's a romantic comedy. You've-"

Kevin didn't her anything after romantic.

_'Romantic? Do I put my arm around her? What should I do? I just met her and I really like her but am I ready for us to be romantic?'_

L-L-L-L-L-L

Kevin decided not to put his arm around her, he was too nervous. It was about 4:30 when the movie was over.

"This movie makes me laugh every time I watch it."

"It was okay."

"So Kevin, do you have a girlfriend?"

Kevin blushed. "No."

"That Nazz girl across the street is really rude."

_'How could she ask me that and then get off topic?!' _Kevin though to himself.

"I've only been here two days and she's already cursed me out."

"Wait, Nazz cursed you out?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't seem like her."

"I dont know, maybe she's jealous that she's not the hott one anymore." Alicia said, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, you're definitely hotter than her." Kevin covered his mouth, realizing he said that out loud.

"Thanks Kevin."

Alicia didnt see him cover his mouth, she was on her way to the kitchen.

"So uhm," Kevin got up, following her, "why'd you ask me if I had a girlfriend?"

"Just curious."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Alicia turned and leaned on the counter. She smiled up at Kevin. As she opened her mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back."

_****Really sorry about the long wait. I've been kind of occupied trying to find work. It's really hard. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
